Puppy Tales
by mythcraze776
Summary: Usual and unusual events that happen for Phoenix, Tracks and others at Iacons Public Elementry School.
1. Chapter 1

**A new lil ficcy for all of you to enjoy! Starring Phoenix and lil autopuppies and deceptikittens.**

* * *

"Sideswipe no throwing blocks at your brother's head! No Wildrider do not eat the glue!" the Afghan hound exclaimed, desperately trying to watch every lil autopup and deceptikitten that ran by. Once taking away the wooden building block and bottle of glue from the little trouble makers she placed them on a high shelf where none could reach and went back to her rounds. She smiled watching the playful younglings when something caught the corner of her optic. A teal coloured mech was standing in the open doorway looking around stiffly.

"Hello sir," the teacher smiled politely to the elder mech "Are you here to pick up someone?"

"No mame, I'm here to drop off a new student for ya." The Scottish terrier spoke through his denta as they chewed on the end of a used cy-gar. His face was firmly aged and his expression quite serious, he stood straight, tall and stiff, staring straight into the teacher's optics.

He looked a little too old to be a parent; he must be a relative of some sort but in either case she nodded. "Of course….Mr?"

"Kup"

" , and who is it that will be joining our class today?"

"My…..niece, Phoenix." he looked down to his side. She followed his gaze staring at the empty space until his servo moved behind his leg. "Come on now, nothin' to be scared of." The femme cocked her head to the side, curiously waiting for who it was she was supposed to see.

A pair of bright blue optics peeked over Kup's leg, looking slightly frightened yet had a small glimpse of excitement. She wore a green sweater with deep blue jeans and a light purple backpack with small yellow flowers. The purple pup remained clutched tightly to Scottie's pant leg as he gently pushed her forward. "She ain't gonna bite ya now go on, say hello."

The Brittany spaniel looked up to the femme with a small nervous smile, "…h-hi" she shyly muttered before burying her face into the pant fabric.

The teacher gave a small smile and crouched down to the sparkling's level, "Hello Phoenix, would you like to meet your new classmates?" The spaniel peeked an optic from the pant leg and lightly nodded. "Ok then, but you'll need to let go of your uncle's leg if you want to meet them." She calmly let out a servo for Phoenix to hold.

At first Phoenix only looked at the gesture, unsure what to do. Then she slowly reached out with her own servo but pulled back at the last minute. A firm pat the back of her helm made her look up to Kup's impatient face. "Go on kid."

The Afghan watched patently, still smiling to keep the pup calm as she reached again taking her servo. She could feel the tiny paw slightly shaking as Phoenix let go of the mech's leg. "Good girl, now why don't we find you a cubby to put your stuff in hmm?"

Phoenix nodded, clutching the strap of her backpack tightly with her free arm. The teacher lead her to the back of the classroom to a row of toddler sized cubbies lined against a wall. Kup watched from behind silently as they maneuvered past boots, papers and such that scattered the floor.

Every one of them had a person's name written in red marker on a plain white sticker on the back board marking their space except for a lonely empty one at the very end. "Here we are. Now let's just write your name here so that everyone can know that this is your space now." The teacher chirped, pulling out a red marker from her pocket and wrote Phoenix's name onto the blank sticker. "There! Now you go ahead and hang your stuff right here."

"Ok" the spaniel squeaked.

The femme watched her new student happily as she removed her flowery backpack from her back. As the pup reached for the hook to snag her bag; a small gasp escaped her lips, quickly covering her lip components. A pair of little wings was spouting from Phoenix back.

"Um, excuse me sweetspark. You go ahead and check your things I just need a word with your uncle." The little femme nodded as the teacher rose from her knees and walked away.

Kup saw the reaction, he knew what was coming but he did not change his firm gaze.

"Um …sir, it seems that Phoenix has…"

"Wings. Yes, and?"

The teacher was thrown back a bit at his tone and lack of distress, but she continued "Well…I um, it's just I was not aware of her certain... attributes, and that…well in all honesty I've never had a student like that before. Not that there is anything wrong with her! But uh well I just want to say that…."

"What? That fitting in will be a problem?" he grumbled.

"S-something like that yes, but um…."

"You think I wouldn't expect that? Look I know she may have a small difference but that doesn't mean these young'ins can't learn how to deal with it. There young; train them now, let them get to know her and they'll won't even think twice about it."

"I-im sure there will not be any problems. She must have gotten along quite well with others in junior kindergarten at her old school."

"There is no old school; this is her first day of actually being AT school."

"Sir?" the femme's brow furrowed.

"Phoenix has been homeschooled for the past year, it was supposed to be the original plan, but she wanted to be at the real thing so, here we are."

"I see," she nodded, but there was something in his voice she detected that made her think there was something more to it, but it was best not to push. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure that she has a wonderful time here. It's almost story time so I'll let you two say your good-byes while I round this lot up." She smiled. Kup nodded as she walked away telling the young pups and kitten to gather on the circular, multi-coloured rug.

Phoenix walked nervously over to Kup, watching the others running around and sitting close to the teacher who sat herself in a rocking chair. "Uncy K-Kup," she tugged on his pant leg "I-I change my mind, I want to go home with you."

The Scottie kneeled to the pup, "Now it's too late for that and you know it. This is what you wanted so go on and enjoy. Believe me you'll have fun once you get to know someone."

"B-but I don't want too!" She ran into his torso and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I-I want you to teach me again. I'm t-too scared. I don't want to be alone!"

He sighed, he knew letting go was not going to be easy for either of them but it had to be done. He took hold of her servos and gently as he could pulled them off his sweater and held them in his own. "Now listen pup," he spoke softly, seeing Phoenix's optics starting to fill with tears. "You might seem scared now, but once you get the hang of things, and meet some of your classmates and you're gonna have lots of fun. Trust me."

Phoenix stared at the ground, a tear fell down her cheekplate.

"You trust me don't ya?"

"Yes." She sniffed.

"Then just do what I said and you'll be fine." He kissed the top of her helm and wiped away the tear with his finger. "You'll be ok sweetspark." He smiled.

Phoenix looked up again, wiping her optics then smiled back, nodding. "Ok."

"Thata girl, now git on with ya."

"Hehe!" her wings fluttered as his servo pushed her toward the group and kept watch as he headed for the door. He waved as she did to him before he closed the door quietly and peeked through the window, watching as Phoenix sat herself on the rug listening to the story.

He smiled 'She's gonna be just fine' he told himself.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little Pomeranian walked passed all the other scrambling students with his oil sensor stuck up in the air. Rummaging through his backpack; he took out his Fashion Flip lunch box and waited till all the other rampaging pup and kitties had gotten their own lunches in plain paper bags and straddled behind; his curled fluffy tail held high. Searching around the small circular tables he tried to find a suitable spot for himself; hopefully one that he would not be disturbed by the other…'common children'.

Primus he missed private school.

All these other students were almost intolerable and far too rowdy. Perhaps that one empty spot would do…but no. It was far too close to those two insufferable twins; who were in the middle of a food fight between themselves. Certainly not.

Tracks hurmpfed, irritated, continuing his never ending search for the perfect spot.

In the corner of his optic was a small flicker of purple. At last there; was a solitary table; free of any messy food or mischievous twins except for a small pup eating a sandwich by her lonesome.

Though it was beneath him to allow himself to mingle with apparent loners and so far away from admirers it was much better sitting in a place where he could get his shirt dirty. Besides, she was the new femme; he could show her the ropes and be a new addition to his list of admirers. Such a perfect opportunity!

Walking up to the femme; still eating in silence, he cocked his hip and rested a fist on it give his best cute face. "Ahem."

"Hmmm?" the spaniel looked up from her lunch.

"Do you mind if I sit with here?"

"Sure, go ahead." She turned back to her sandwich.

Tracks was a little confused; did she not notice that she would be sitting next to the most trimmed puppy in the room? She didn't even second glance.

But with a shrug and too hungry to care he took his place beside her, fluffed his tail into the air to avoid sitting on it and took out a square container from the lunch box.

"So, you're the new pup right?"

Phoenix nodded, silently chewing.

"Well?"

"Well ….what?" she finally swallowed and looked at him with confused optics.

"Do you have a name?"

"Uh…it's Phoenix." The spaniel blushed, turning back to her sandwich.

"Uh huh, well my name is Tracks. Pure bread Pomeranian and nominated as the class's best dressed!"

"Oh, that's nice."

"N…nice? That's nice? That's all you have to say?"

"Uuhh…..well…what did you want me to say?"

"Something a little more flattering then 'That's nice'"

"I…um….That..mmm." Cheekplates turning crimson; she shoved more of the sandwich into her mouth avoiding his glare.

"Hmp…" Turning unsatisfyingly away he peeled back the lid of his lunch. The aroma quickly spread throughout the room; heads turned toward the duo's table with a small tear of drool slowly forming at the side of their mouths and a glint of hunger in their optics.

Phoenix paused from taking another bite when the delightful aroma caught her senses. She peered over into Track's lunch box; there was the most delicious lunch she had ever seen! A nice big pile of white rice covered the bottom of the container with giant chunks of beef laid on top smothered in a sweet smelling sauce.

"Wow that looks soooo good."

"Indeed it is. Filling but pleasurable." The pup popped a forkful into his mouth. "But I always save room for zincflake pie." He patted a smaller container still sitting in his maroon lunch box.

"I wish I had a lunch like that!"

"So what do you have then?"

"Bolt-berry and peanut butter sandwich and pudding!" the femme chirped, wagging her stubby tail.

"How….quaint." the lil mech swallowed down another load of rice and wiped his mouth delicately with a napkin. "Though I prefer exquisite foods."

"Ex…what?"

"Exquisite foods; special or different types of dishes from other places that you would not usually find where you live."

"Oh….so you eat something different that's from somewhere else?"

"That's the simpler term yes."

"So…..does eating a bug that came from the other side of the room and landed on that spoonful you ate count?"

The teacher scrambled to the other side of the room with paper towels to the screeching Pomeranian; spitting chunks of chewed rice onto the floor.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recess~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Pat pat pat.' Phoenix loaded the plastic green spade with sand, dumping another load into her red bucket, filling it to the rim and quickly dumping it over with a 'flomp!'. Carefully; the bucket was lifted, leaving behind a tower of sand. "There, that will be the princess' room." She hummed happily carving a small hole into the tower's side.

A shadow slowly casted over. "Hey!" the magenta kittycon sneered, looking down at her.

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked.

"Gimmie your shovel." he shoved a servo into her face.

"Sorry it's mine and I'm using it."

"Too bad! I'm the boss of the playground and I said gimmie that shovel!"

The pups brow furrowed. "No, and who said YOU'RE THE boss?"

The kittycon's tail flicked angrily, growling through clenched fangs. "I Starscream did! So there! And since you're the new kid; you have to obey me!"

"No, I don't. That's stupid!"

"Your stupid!" the Abyssinian screeched.

Phoenix only stuck out her glossa and turned her back on him, continuing to dig into the sandbox.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Starscream stomped a pede along the wooden frame.

Filling the bucket once more she dumped over to make another tower, before another pede kicked it sending the bits of sand flying. "Heeeeyy! Ooof!" she cried a pair of servos shoving her back to fall on her rump.

Starscream leered over her, fists resting on his hips, his chest puffed out. "Listen you, since your new and all I'll let you off with a warning. But if you ignore me again you'll pay big time!" he picked up the fallen shovel, his fangs curled in a smile.

"Give that back! I'm telling!" she reached for his arm only to be shoved back down again, her optics starting to tear.

"No one likes a tattle tale! You tell on me and I'll tell everyone and then you won't have any friends at all!"

Phoenix shivered and only looked away, cheekplates burning and keeping back a tiny whimper.

"That's what I thought." The kittycon sneered "Don't worry; when I'm done I'll MAYBE give it back to you." A turn on his pedes; he walked away, twirling the plastic green shovel.

The spaniel sat up on her knees and stared blankly into the empty bucket, tears slowly swelling in her optics.

"B-b…barrow mine you can." Came a small voice.

"Hmm?" she sniffed.

A shaking blue servo held out a blue spade, the mech was blushing and looking down at the ground with his free servo tucked behind his back.

"Uh...thank you." She took the spade slowly. She didn't recognize him from class nor could she quite figure out what breed he was. He had a Shepard's tail but his ears… were pointed, cat-like even. "Who are you?"

"I-i-i-I Jetstorm." He scuffed his pede in the sand. "Other class in I am. What your name?"

"Phoenix."

"Careful, tread on toes of Starscream bad idea. He badness bot."

"Brother! Be coming on!" an orange mech shouted from the playing field. He looked just like Jetstorm but with goggles on his helm instead of visor.

"Coming! Um…bye!" with a swift wave the blue hybrid ran, still highly blushing.

"Bye." She smiled, and resumed to her digging.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO! Been a while but i finally got a little bit of writing done! Woot! hope you enjoy this latest update...might be awhile before another comes.**

* * *

"So?" the Scottish terrier asked, "How did your first day go?" shoving another spoonful of beans in his mouth.

"It was ok." Phoenix replied, patting the bottom of the ketchup bottle.

He cocked an optic ridge. "Just 'ok'? Come on, ya gotta have more to it than that. What did you do? What friends did you make?"

"Weell," the spaniel puppy put down the bottle. "At lunch I did meet this other puppy named Tracks; he had a really good smelling lunch….but then he ate a fly which I guess he didn't like cause then he started screaming. Then at craft time, I made I picture of a pretty flower garden; I'll show you later! And then, at recess; I played in the sandbox but then this mean kid named Starscream took my shovel and then thi-"

Kup dropped his spoon, "Whoa whoa whoa what?! What did you say that little punk did?"

"He…took my shovel?"

"Did you tell the teacher?!"

"I-I wanted to but…" she looked down at the floor, tapping her index digit tips together nervously. "He said no one likes a tattle tale and if I told on him he would tell everybody that I was and then no one would play with me."

The teal mech leaned on his elbow, his opposite servos resting on his hip with a stern look, "Phoenix….what have I told you? Do not let others push you around! Next time this brat tries to talk you down you shove him back and you tell the teacher STRAIGHT AWAY. You got it?"

"Yes Uncle Kup." She blushed, looking down to the floor embarrassed.

Digits pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor, "Nngh. I'm not trying to be hard on ya Phoenix; it's just I need to know that you can do well on your own. Stand up for yourself and whatnot."

"I….I know."

"You're a smart pup." He quickly kissed her forehead making her giggle "I know you'll be fine."

"Hehe." She chomped down on her full spoon.

"Now hurry up and eat; Cybertron's Most Incredible Chase Videos will be on soon and you know what we always say when we see the police coming…"

"*BEEP* the police?" she smiled sweetly.

"That's my girl." He patted her helm.

* * *

It was the usual morning; Kup would struggle to get the little spaniel out of bed, dressed and brushed, eating up breakfast then rushing out the door. The walk on the way to the school was quite nice once they left through the alleys of the city and entered the suburb area. She loved the different coloured houses with their pretty flower gardens like her drawing; which was now hanging on the fridge back home. "Uncle Kup,"

"Ya?"

"Someday can we have a house like that? With a garden and everything?"

"Duuhh…maybe…maybe someday sweetspark." He quickly glanced away. "If you and me work real hard; someday we can buy one." The bulge in his throat went down hard as he swallowed, Phinny giggling and jumping up and down excitingly.

Groups of children gathered around the entrance of the building some were still with their parents kissing and hugging them a final goodbye before the bell rang. Grunting in slight pain he knelt down to Phinny's level. The little sparkling jumped up and hugged the Scottish terrier's neck, quickly pecking him on the cheek. "Bye uncle Kup!"

"You take care now sweetspark and remember what I said!"

"I will."

"Good femme. I'll see you after school." He waved watching her disappear into the moving crowd of sparklings, slowly vanishing through the front doors.

* * *

The orange and white pup grumbled under his breath, picking off the individual pieces of macaroni off his servo. "Stupid glue! Pieces too small!"

"Hehe be glad it not sparkles brother." The blue hybrid giggled.

"Hmp!" What you making anyway?"

"I making picture for mama," he slid the paper over. "See? There mama, Uncle Wheeljack, you and me!"

"Oh tiz very nice! Sure mama will love! But uh…who that brother?" Jetfire pointed off to the far left corner of the colourful page; beside the blue and yellow stick figure (supposing to be Jetstorm) was a purple one with what looked like a shovel in their servo.

"Uhh…that no one!" shifting nervously in the little plastic chair.

Tail twitching and smirk growing; Jetfire scooted closer into his brother's space. 'Wwwhhoo is?"

"Is just friend from other class. You know; spaniel puppy Phinny."

"Is brother having first sight love?"

Storm grumbled and pouted trying to push Fire away; making kissy faces and fluttering his optics. "Cut it out! We just friends!"

"You only meet once! And you gave your shovel to her. Face brother; you are wanting her coootties!"

"I not want cooties!"

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Inside voices please!" The teacher loomed over the twins.

Ears flattened, "Yes teacher." They replied.

"That's better." They turned away. Waiting until they had completely looked the other way; Jetfire quickly grabbed a nearby crayon. Leaned over the table and doddled over a figure in the drawing.

"What you doing!?" Jetstorm flailed his arms.

"Relax. I just fixing colours on my helm."

"Oh…that ok th-Hey! You lie!" he snatched the red crayon away.

"Hehe whoops I guess I miss."

"You ruin my picture!" the pup growled angrily, pointing to the small misshapen heart hovering over the Jetstorm and Phoenix drawing.

Jetfire shrugged, "I think it nice."

The blue hybrid gently picked up the picture by the edges, starring silently at it for a few moments. "Ya…kinda is."

* * *

"Clean up time dearies!" The teacher clapped her servos. "Tidy up your mess from craft time then it's off to recess!"

The scurrying of little pedes rushed across the room to the small cornered area of plastic chairs and round tables. Every small piece of construction paper, glitter and Popsicle stick was picked up and tossed in the trash.

Phinny pushed in her chair in, picked up her glittering flowing picture and gently placed it into her bag. Shuffling her pencil box and such to the side; the small sound of plastic hitting plastic caught her attention to the small blue spade. "I should return this." She looked it over. "I hope he's outside." She ran out through the crowds of pups and kitties, holding the shovel tightly in between both servos, searching for the strange blue pup from the day before.

"Oh goody! You brought me a new one!"

"Huh?" Phinny turned into the smug face of Starscream.

"I'll take that one too now." The Abyssinian reached for the shovel.

Phinny held it out of reach; both servos still holding on tightly. "N-no! This isn't mine and it's not yours! I'm giving it back to its real owner."

The kittycon snarled, baring fangs. How dare this mutt deny him~ Perhaps a good smack will do them some good. But then again…a sly smile crossed his face. "Ok then."

"Huh?" the pup blinked.

"Tell ya what; if you give me that shovel I will give you this one back." He spun the green spade around his digit.

Phinny looked bright optic at the site of her much missed toy. "I….um."

Starscream tapped his pede impatiently "Well? I'm waiting."

Back and forth from either shovel her optics traveled. "Uhhh.."

"Yes or no? It's not that hard!"

"I…I…n-no!" a quick swing of her servo, snatched the shovel out of the kittycon's. She paused for a nanaosec; processing on what she had just done, looking up and back from the shovel to the astonished Starscream and bolted across the playground.

"Wh-what?! HEY! Get back here!" his tail flared as he chased after.

Knowing the infuriated mech was only a few steps away; Phoenix kept her legs moving at top speed; scanning the playground for any sign of the teacher on yard duty.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Go away!" she shrieked, running as fast as her little pedes could carry her. "They're not you- off!" Something large and bulky collided into Phinny's face as she was turned; landing roughly on her rump.. "Ow! Hey-huh?"

The smile the towering Siamese gave made him look even more terrifying then the darkness covering his face alone. It was if a jack-o-lantern with glowing red optics and a jagged toothed grin was about to eat her with a psychotic laugh. "MWUHAHAHA! Did purple puppy fall down?! Maybe I uze shovel to dig you a zeat! HAHAHA!"

"I believe you mean grave Random." Another mech stepped forward. His frame colour and structure was very much the same as the other but his faceplate was a light blue…possibly indigo with one enlarged red optic. "'I should dig you a grave.' Zat iz what you are meant to zay." He stood straight and firmly with servos behind his back.

"Zat what she zaid!" the first laughed hystericly; rolling back on his aft. His brother facepalming.

:About time you two showed up!" Starscream marched up. "I could have used you almost FOREVER ago!"

"Last time I checked; you were not ze bozz of uz." The blue faced mech sniffed.

"Whatever! I could have..where's the other one?"

"Oh Hothead? He iz busy by ze monkey barz bullying some pup for lunch money that he forgot…again."

"Bah! Fine! So where were we little miss….Hey!" It wasn't quick realization before starscream noted that Phoenix was no longer sitting on the ground behind them. "Grrahhh!" it took no time at all to spot the pup smiling and giggling with the teacher. "That little-!"

"Daaww have we lozt anozer bully victim Starscream?"

" CAN IT ICY!"

"Doez baby need hiz blanket?! HAHA!"

"YOU TOO PUMPKIN FACE!"

* * *

"He is right over there in the sandbox sweetspark." The afghan pointed.

"Thank you." The pup trotted off.

It wasn't hard to spot the two figures sitting inside the wooden square in the distance. Up closer it seemed they were building a little sand city with different shaped houses and towers. The orange mech wiped the sand off his servos on his shirt and looked over the edge of the sand box for a twig. His brother; the blue autodog patted down and smoothed the top of his latest house.

"Brother," Jetfire poked shallow hole in the side of a building. "Where your shovel? It be easier to smooth.."

Jetstorm's cheeks slightly burned. 'I not have shovel 'member? I gave…"

"Here ya go." A small chirp turned their helms.

"Oh..ello."

Phinny's short tail wagged. "I brought back your shovel. I have mine back now too." She waved the green plastic toy.

'Oh goody! You tell on badness bot Screamer?" Jetfire wiggled his knees on which he sat.

"UIh…not really."

"how you get back then?" the hybrids stared in awe. " You not just ask did you?"

"Well n-no. I just kinda took it…and ran." A tiny pede scuffed against its other nervously, with two pairs of optics; enlarged in surprise and jaws dropped to the ground. "Really?"

"Wow you brave. Did not triplets or other Screamer baddies catch you?" the pup dropped his shovel beside him without a second thought. Tail wagging excitedly.

"Course not. If did; she not be here!"

The spaniel giggled.

* * *

" Owowowowowow! Ease up will ya!" the Abyssinian hissed at the pain in his pinched ear, hopelessly clawing the teacher's servo.

"You need a lesson about taking things that don't belong to you young mech!" the femme huffed, leading him through the doors.

"She took it from me! Where the justice in that!?"

"Starscream get in trouble again?" the large gray tabby asked the blue faced Siamese without a glance.

"Yuuuup." They watched the struggling kittycon get dragged off. "Think he will get zuzpended this time?"

"No. Mostly likely chalk brush duty again."

"Zat is mozt likely."

* * *

**Lol Kup is some role model huh? **


End file.
